


Childish Conversations

by klainesdalton (agronsies)



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Happy, Klaine, Klaine children - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/klainesdalton
Summary: Busy lives lead Kurt and Blaine to take a break from their jobs to start a family. Conversations about how and why and when lead them to expand their family in ways that they only dreamt of.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Childish Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my angsty and sad Kurt fics so here's some hella fluff for you. Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been a long 2 years. The conversation ultimately leading Kurt and Blaine into a never-ending break from work was hard- but it was worth it. They had a beautiful child to call their own. 

Conversations about having kids cropped up since the first date really. Kurt always dreamed about having his own children but he knew that something different would have to be done, since he also knew he was different to everyone else. And Blaine- well, Blaine was the same. And he wanted to make a better dad than his own father. That always worried him.

After they decided it was time to have kids, they undertook extensive research about their options. Being a gay couple, they both couldn't be the biological parents so their conversations changed to the options provided. Adoption was the front runner for a long time, until they found out that even in this day and age, gay couples were still unlikely to be as successful as straight couples. They had met up with other couples, some with children, some without, and they discussed the process. It was lengthy and expensive, and some of the couples said they were unable to find a match for 5 years. That wasn't something Blaine and Kurt wanted to wait for, so they looked in to other options.

Surrogacy and egg donation arose next. Again, it was lengthy and expensive, and at first, Kurt was opposed to using someone else's body to grow their child. However after they did the same research and talked to potential surrogates and egg donors, and they finally came to a conclusion that this process was right for them. But who was going to donate the egg, and who wanted to be the surrogate?

Kurt and Blaine argued that choosing their donor and surrogate was probably the hardest conversation they had. They debated using an unknown donor and a well-known surrogate, but that option didn't cut it for them. They had a close family and they wanted their children to know their 'mother'- so they brainstormed their close friends and who would be willing to sacrifice their time and money. Until finally, they found their people.

"Okay, okay, does my bow-tie look good?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"It looks fine- like always baby." Kurt kissed Blaine.

"We don't need to worry okay? These forms can be signed whenever. We just need to get a straight answer from them. They can take as long as they like." Blaine explained.

"Preferably not too long. We want a child!" Kurt laughed, cleaning the living room to make sure it was spotless for their visitors.

"Oh my god- they're here." Kurt worried. 

"Hey hey- look at me." Blaine pulled Kurt's face gently to his. "It's going to be okay. We want this. We need this."

"I love you." Kurt kissed him and they opened the door and welcomed the 2 guests in. 

At first, the conversations were mainly small talk. They talked about jobs, the relationships, and of course Broadway. The nerves played a part in the small talk and Kurt and Blaine never once brought up their big question until they both agreed to. The 4 drank their coffee quickly and Kurt got Blaine's attention, and they nodded in unison. A deep breath was taken, and they started talking.

"So, Quinn, Rachel, we have a big favour to ask you." Kurt began.

"You guys are our best friends and we've known you for- like 10 years now. Wow, we're old." Blaine breathed. "Anyway, Kurt and I- there's something missing from our lives."

"Well, I guess there's no other way of saying it, but we want a child. And after research that took us 6 months... we've decided..." 

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to assist us with this process. By being an egg donor and surrogate." Blaine smiled.

"We know this is a lot of information to take in, and it can be a big decision, so please take your time in deciding. We can wait." Kurt reassured the couple.

"And just so you know, we will be willing to pay the expenses, and if you are ever thinking about children, we can help out." Blaine said.

"Okay- wow that's a big question." Quinn said in disbelief.

"I think we need to talk about it for a while." Rachel added. "We'll get back to you as soon as possible okay guys?"

"No problem. Take as long as you like." Kurt said.

So, that happened. They had finally asked someone. And their process to being parents was progressing. The next few weeks of waiting for an answer was horrifyingly slow. Anxiety was high, and both men weren't sleeping very much. Practice for the baby maybe? Until one evening, their phone rang and Kurt and Blaine both jumped to answer it. Blaine grabbed the phone, and ran into the next room. He had a civilised conversation and then he received the news. 

"Honey..." Blaine shouted. "They said yes!"

"We're going to be parents!" Kurt repeatedly exclaimed. "Thank you girls." He shouted at the phone.

And then, more conversations began. Who would be the surrogate and who would donate the egg? The 4 got together often to discuss that, the pricing and the logistics of the situation. Kurt and Blaine ultimately decided that they had a stable enough income and a large savings, that they both would take 2 years off work to grow their family. They wanted 2 children, and if they came at the same time, or a different time, they would still be happy, because they had children. 

2 months after that, money was being contributed from their work places into the Kurt and Blaine children fund. They researched about doctors, fertility treatments and all the complications. 

The next time the group got together, they were ready to start the process. Quinn decided that she would donate the egg, and Rachel would be their surrogate. That decision surprised them- Rachel loved performing on Broadway, and she had a show coming up. If the process was successful, and there were babies involved, she would have to take a break. But, she was willing to make that sacrifice for her best friends. Besides, she had a backup job to fall too, before maternity leave would kick in.

The fertility office they had chosen was a few hours drive away, so they decided to make a holiday out of it. They had joining hotel rooms and they spent most of the rest of the week at the beach. Rachel was noticed a few times from her stint as Fanny Brice on Broadway, and Kurt and Blaine were also recognised by a few fans. That made them extremely happy. The appointment at the doctor happened at the very start of their week, so at the end of the week, Rachel took a test.

"Listen whatever happens- we're still your best friends. It's not your fault whatever happens." Kurt reassured the girls as the test was working its magic.

"We're willing to pay for another round." Quinn nodded, hugging Rachel.

"Yeah we love you guys and we want you to be happy, so whatever it takes." Rachel added.

Those 2 minutes waiting for the words to appear on the screen was agony. For Kurt and Blaine, in 2 minutes, they would find out if they were going to be parents. For Quinn and Rachel, these 2 minutes would change their lives for 9 months. It was so quiet in the hotel room and everyone was getting impatient- until words popped up on the screen. 

Not Pregnant.

Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room, Quinn soon following her. It gave time for Kurt and Blaine to talk about the result. Did they make the right decision? Were they willing to spend more money on a process they weren't sure would ever work? 

For the rest of the day, they packed up their bags and drove back home, trying not to talk about the Negative that happened, but it did loom over them and it did alter the mood.

A week later, Rachel kept telling Quinn she felt- different. That's how she described it anyway. She didn't know why, and she was convinced her body was just rejecting the idea of being pregnant. But she made Quinn buy a pregnancy test, who returned quickly. They felt bad telling Kurt and Blaine after the test happened, but they saw how bad they felt after the first test, so they didn't want to share any more bad news.

The girls stood, hands held, watching that test. It was a last hope. If this one was negative, it was over. More money would have to be spent. All the thoughts round this test were negative. But a small voice inside Rachel's brain was telling her it was positive. 

Pregnant.

Again, Rachel burst into tears. But this time, they were happy tears. There were no doubts in her brain and she immediately facetimed Kurt.

"Oh my god." Kurt expressed, looking at the test. "Blaine come here babe."

"Is- it that true?" Blaine was wary at first.

"Yes Blaine! You're going to be parents!" Rachel spoke through her tears. 

"Congrats guys!" Quinn smiled.

11 weeks later, they met up for the 12 week scan. This was essential, the end of the first trimester, checking the baby was okay, and they would get a good picture of their child. 

Nervously excited was the best way to describe the atmosphere in the doctor's room. Rachel was sat on the bed, Kurt and Blaine one side and Quinn the other. They were praying the baby was okay, and it was growing correctly. And the possibility of multiple babies, but that wouldn't happen.

The doctor performed the ultrasound and he took a good look at the baby before displaying it on the projector. He knew this was a special pregnancy so he knew why there were 4 people in the room. As he turned the heart sound on, everyone's faces dropped. The doctor looked back to the screen, where it confirmed his belief.

"Two babies." The doctor explained. "Congratulations Kurt and Blaine."

After hearing that news, Kurt and Blaine immediately called Kurt's dad to tell him the great news, and Burt was surprised, but very, very, very happy. Indeed so happy that he made Kurt cry. He also told his workmates and Blaine called his mom to tell him the good news. Everyone was happy and Quinn and Rachel were happy for them too. Now the agonising wait for the children would feel like an eternity. 

6 months later, a frantic call was heard from Blaine's phone. It was 2am and they were only expecting one call, so both men instantly shot up out of bed to answer the phone. Their suspicions were correct. Rachel was in labour. She was already at the hospital, so Kurt and Blaine made sure to head straight there. They packed all the essentials and headed into the car. 

"Let's go meet out children." Blaine kissed Kurt.

"Last moment of silence forever." Kurt laughed.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Quinn was waiting for the boys and directed them to the delivery room.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"I hate seeing my wife in so much pain." Quinn admitted.

"It's going to be okay." Blaine rubbed Quinn's back and they headed into the room, where Rachel was.

5 agonising hours later, a lot of screaming and crying from all parties, Kurt and Blaine welcomed their twins into the world. They were in disbelief really. They were beautiful. 

Naming their children was easy. Kurt and Blaine discussed it often and they were ready to announce to the exhausted Rachel and Quinn, who were almost falling asleep.

"So, this is Elizabeth Quinn Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said, holding up the girl in his arms.

"And this is Danielle Rachel Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said, holding the other girl.

Rachel and Quinn were blessed by the middle name choosing. Going through this experience together, they had a question they wanted to ask Kurt and Blaine.

"Would you guys- be willing to help us start a family?" Rachel asked.

"Not now of course, in a year or two." Quinn asked.

"We'd be thrilled." Kurt said, keeping an eye on Elizabeth who was sound asleep in his arms.

The experience and the money was worth it. They say money can't buy you happiness- but they got them pretty close to being perfect. Kurt, Elizabeth, Blaine and Danielle were sat by the fire at their home, and it was clear that their family was complete.

Well, except Blaine wanted a dog. But that conversation would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
